Always Together, Never Apart
by Magicghost
Summary: It seems as if twins Rory and Logan Huntzberger are tied at the hips. They have been best friends since birth. The children of Lorelai and Chris, they were adopted by the Huntzbergers before they were born, and rarely see their biological parents. When the twins go to a new school, will new love, friendships, and drama, tear them apart?... First Chapter! Please review!


Background info:

-In 1984, Lorelai gave birth to Lorelai Leigh (Rory), and Logan Theodore.

-Lorelai was hesitant on keeping the babies, and had plans to continue on her current career path.

-The Gilmores made arrangements to have the children adopted by the Huntzbergers, who were good friends and unable to conceive.

-Logan and Rory were raised as Huntzbergers and went to Chilton.

-Lorelai graduated high school and Yale. She now works at a major law firm as a attorney.

-Start-

Rory and Logan were inseparable. There was never one without the other. Whether they were at school, at home, or simply exploring Hartford, they were together. Logan was the only one who truly knew how Rory felt and vice versa. The two were 15 now. It was freshman year and the Huntzberger twins were at a new school. As expected, Rory was excited about the prospect of a new school and new friends. She had always been a social butterfly, the it girl, the queen of the plastics. For her Chilton was like a brand new village, just waiting to be conquered. Logan was hesitant. Finally, after 9 years at Bearclaw Prep, Logan had settled in and was starting to form some friendships. He had always been awkward, the "weird" one, the loner, and what he was known for the most, Rory's brother. Rory loved her brother, she wished he was like her. She pretended she didn't notice Logan had no friends, and was always inviting him along. She didn't want to pity him especially since he was not one who needed to be pitied. (He was by far the smartest kid in school, was up to date on every political manner, and was quick-witted as hell) But she couldn't help but feel bad for the person who no matter what he did, could not get anyone else besides his family to take interest in him.

-September 6th, 7:15 am. Rory is in bed. Logan walks in and starts talking -

"Rory"

"Yes"

"I would like to get the school on time today"

"You are too puntual. What do you think is going to happen if we are a minute late?"

"We will be late"

"You did not answer my question"

"I am fully aware"

"Please get dressed so we can leave"

"Fine."

Rory gets out of bed to reveal her hair blown out, a full face of makeup, and to be already dressed.

Rory to Logan: "I knew you wanted to be early"

"You are extremely annoying"

"Great! I have been doing my job correctly"

"Don't expect a raise"

"Fine, but at least give me a bonus."

Chilton, 8:15 am. The two enter the cafeteria where the freshmen class orientation is being held.

Lem: Is that her?

Thomasina: With that hair and eyes, it's got to be.

Lem: She looks like a model. God, I already hate her.

Francie: It's her. Move out of the way.

Francie struts over to Rory and starts talking.

"Hello! Welcome to Chilton. You must be Lorelai Huntzberg-"

"It's Rory"

"Oh, how sexy!"

"Sexy? Really?"

"Yes. Rory is so sexy. You sound like you must be a flapper"

"Well, isn't that what every girl wants, for their innocent childhood nickname to sound sexy?"

Rory smirks, Francie pretends to laugh wanting to please the fastidious Rory.

"It's nice to meet you Francie"

"Nice to meet you too Lor..Rory. And this must be your brother Logan"

"Oh yes! Logan!"

Rory laughs, finding it amusing she forgot about her brother" Logan pretends to laugh. He does not find this to be amusing in the least.

Logan: "It is nice to meet you Francie"

"You too! Logan would you excuse us, I have been put in charge of showing Rory around Chilton"

"Oh, of course. Do you know when someone might be here to show me around"

Francie looks around, "They will be here soon, they are probably just late" She says, with a smirk.

-Francie and Rory start walking around. Logan goes and sits alone at a table, staring down at his shoes.-

Rory: "So, when will I be inducted into the Puffs"

Francie: "What...what do you mean?"

"Francine, darling, I was the most popular girl at Bearclaw. In fact, I am one of the most famous society girls on the east coast. I am almost positive that Chilton does not have a buddy system for new students. Not to mention the fact that I am fully aware that you are the leader of the Puffs, and have come here to recruit me."

"Keep it down! And what makes you think we are going to recruit you?"

"My mother was part of the Puffs. Just like like her mother, and so on. Not to mention I am "thee" Rory Huntzburger." She says audaciously

"Really? I didn't realize Lorelai Gilmore was a puff." Francie says with glee.

Rory stares at her in shock, unable to speak.

Francie: "That's right. I know about your little family soap opera"

"Who else knows?"

"No one yet."

"Don't you dare tell a soul"

"Stay on my good side Rory. I am the queen at Chilton. Not you."

"You are vicious"

Francie laughs maliciously.

"Just remember, It won't just be you who goes down, it'll be him too:

Francie gestures to Logan, sitting with his head in between his knees, alone.


End file.
